EVA
EVA, later known as Big Mama, was a Cold War-era female spy, who fought alongside Big Boss during Operation Snake Eater posing as a KGB agent. She was actually a spy for the Chinese People's Liberation Army and was on a mission to obtain The Philosophers Legacy which she stole from Big Boss. She disappeared soon afterward. Background EVA was born in Meridian, Idaho on May 15th, 1936. She was raised in a joint US-Soviet-Chinese facility so she could become a "sleeper agent" of the Philosophers. As a result, she's indistinguishable from any other native-born American. In 1964 she claimed to be EVA, one of the NSA code breakers whom defected in September 1960 along with ADAM, and assisted Naked Snake in his mission at Tselinoyarsk. She had also infiltrated Volgin's fortress of Groznyj Grad by pretending to be Sokolov's lover and used her position there to help Snake. In actuality, she had been sent by the Chinese People's Liberation Army to infiltrate Groznyj Grad and steal The Philosopher's Legacy from Volgin. After Snake had completed his mission, EVA revealed the truth behind her mission. She had also been ordered to kill anyone who knew about what happened. As she watched Snake sleep on the cabin floor, she made the distinct decision not to kill him, because she had promised The Boss not to. The microfilm EVA stole later turned out to be a fake. Half of the real Legacy somehow made it back into the hands of the CIA thanks to Ocelot, while he secretly kept the other half for himself. EVA was fired by PLA Intelligence after giving them the fake Philosopher's Legacy. She escaped from China before they could kill her and became a freelance pilot/delivery woman. According to official records, EVA disappeared in Hanoi during the Vietnam War in 1968. Big Boss would meet her again in the 70's where she would assist him in fighting against Gene. She still goes by her alias, Tatyana, and since she took up her job as a freelance pilot, she was familiar with making deliveries at the San Hieronymo Peninsula. Big Boss manages to contact her via radio, and in the process, unwittingly inspires her to come there and help him out. She ends up crash landing at the airport there, and thrown into the Western Wilderness cell by Gene's soldiers. Snake manages to rescue her, and they have a moment of silent joy for their reunion. Some time after, EVA takes part in the Les Enfants Terribles project, acting as the surrogate mother who delivers Solid Snake, Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake. Guns Of The Patriots In 2014, EVA, now an elderly woman at the age of 78, contacted Solid Snake during his mission to terminate Liquid Snake. She went under the codename "Big Mama". Trivia * In MGS3 When EVA is tranquilized, she will start talking in her sleep about Snake, The Boss, and "Fido". * In MPO, EVA is the centerfold in the magazine * In Metal Gear Solid 3, when looking at her medical history, it states that she has had a breast enhancement and Proctitis. Also, looking at her food history shows that she has eaten a Tsuchinoko. Category:Characters Category:Agent Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops de:EVA